Beauty
by Haku13
Summary: Zabuza has many scars from him innumerable battles, but what about Haku?  PWP  plot what plot?  and AU  alternate universe . YAOI LEMON, no like, no read.


Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, Haku or Zabuza. I just love ZabuHaku more than any other pairing, ever. I cried when they died and I've been reading a lot of lemony ZabuHaku stories, and it inspired me to write this. most authors say how Haku has perfect porcelain skin and such, and that seems silly to me, so here it goes.

note: LEMON! dirty, naughty lemon, between a guy in his mid-twenties and a teenager, not shouta, but Yaoi, don't like, don't read.  
note2: this is an AU-alternate universe in which Z & H never got involved with Gatou and all that and Zabuza is still ignoring his affections for Haku. Haku is also a little older and Zabuza a little younger, if memory serves right, they were 15 and 28, in this Haku is 17 and Zabuza 23.

"You're a fool." Zabuza stood over Haku with a cold glare in his eyes.

Haku was lying on the ground staring up as he felt blood seeping from his wounds. They weren't too bad, but enough to hurt a little and need tending.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, it will not happen again." Haku looked away, shame on his face. He stood up, not wanting to continue in his laziness.

"You should never assume your opponent is a rookie! I thought I had trained you better." Zabuza's words cut through Haku like the blade of a kunai, or his fallen opponent's katana, but hurt much worse.

"I apologize again Zabuza-sama. I shall learn from this mistake and never make it again." Haku bowed deeply, working hard to keep his voice even and neutral, any trace of emotion would earn him a sharp painful slap, if he was lucky.

"Go patch yourself up while I clean this mess." Zabuza's dismissal was harsh, but not quite cruel.

Haku left quickly, not wanting to linger in case Zabuza decided to yell at him more.

Once Haku was gone and far from ear-shot Zabuza collapsed. He had been so terrified the teenager might have died. No matter how much he wished to never admit it, the youth meant more to him than anything, he was precious beyond words. For the first time in his life he questioned his choice to train the child as a killing machine. Then he started to get a grip on himself. 'He is your tool. You are the Demon of the Mist. You don't have feelings. You don't love. He is just your tool, nothing more.' This calmed him and he did his clean up before heading out to Haku.

Haku was mortified when he saw his wounds in full, they were deeper than he had thought. Worse he couldn't reach the one on his back, and it was deep and bleeding profusely. He decided to ignore it and tend to those he could reach.

Focusing kept getting harder and harder as blood swirled around his feet as he stood in the shower, the water off. He heard the front door open and close, and his master's familiar footsteps. Then he heard the door of the bathroom opening moments later and that startled him, Zabuza was usually busy after a mission filing the paperwork needed to get their rewards, not checking on him like a doting teacher.

Haku turned to face him unconsciously, forgetting he was utterly nude. Once he caught his blunder, thanks to the shocked widening of Zabuza's eyes. He swiftly turned back around, ashamed of Zabuza seeing his scarred body for the first time.

He had done so well hiding them for so long. Always bathing after his master and keeping covered, never wearing revealing clothing or letting his clothes get too torn in fights.

The growl from Zabuza made him realize he had blundered even worse in turning. He had revealed the large, still bleeding, wound on his back. Before he could turn around to explain Zabuza was behind him holding his shoulder's firmly and a little hard, hinting at the Demon's anger.

"Haku, why did you not tell me you would need my help? You are coated in blood." His words were low, angry, and touched with something else, something foreign, something Haku rarely heard from the battle worn, hardened, nearly heartless ninja mercenary, concern.

Haku felt he might cry. 'Could Zabuza-sama care about me? Might my feelings be returned?' Haku turned to him and answered honestly. "I didn't think it was that bad, it didn't hurt and only really started to bleed when I was under the water. I turned the water off when I realized, but I was a bit late. It was out of my reach and so I just let it go. I thought it would clot on its own and stop bleeding eventually, didn't feel too dangerous." Haku was babbling now as light-headedness started to take him over. "I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, I have failed you as your tool."

Zabuza shrugged and let out a noncommittal grunt before he began tending to Haku's wound with a tenderness Haku knew was reserved for him alone.

Once it was done Haku went to walk out to the kitchen and prepare their lunches (yes, lunch, morning murder mwahahaha). Instead he felt Zabuza wrap his arms around him.

Haku was so surprised he merely stood still, baffled by the sudden affection from his cold hearted master. "Don't you ever do that again." Zabuza's statement was more like a growl than true words, and sent a tingle through Haku, that same voice he had heard Zabuza used when he needed to control the whores he brought to his bed every so often.

Zabuza then released Haku abruptly and gave a firm push towards the door before turning around and beginning to remove his own bloody and torn battle clothes, adding them to the pile Haku had started. He was naked and under the stream of the shower head before he realized Haku hadn't left, but was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes.

Before Zabuza could voice his irritation Haku was right in his face with his first aid kit and shoved him out of the stream of the water.

"Zabuza-sama, you must tend to your wounds, or let me." Haku didn't give him much choice, but Zabuza was used to this, but he could feel something different between them.

Haku was naked for one thing, as was Zabuza himself. Typically Haku was fully clothed and Zabuza at least half-dressed. This felt too intimate, it was pushing the little control Zabuza had left. For the past year he had begun to realized Haku was coming into manhood. No longer did he fully look like a girl, but he was still very feminine and those who didn't know him still mistook him for a woman, but Zabuza easily saw the widening of his shoulders and increase in his muscle tone, but he still had no facial hair to speak of, and he still had a lot of softness to him, but it was slowly declining.

He had sated himself with whores once in a while through their time traveling together, for when the boy was younger he had no interest in him, but now that he was grown things were changing. Now he needed a whore every other week to control his lust for his young protege'.

Zabuza had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realized Haku had finished until the raven hair's hand was waving in front of his face. He shook his head and stood up abruptly, glad he had enough control to have virtually no erection. Looking at Haku his peripheral vision proved that Haku had less control, his member semi-erect and tempting.

It took every ounce of him to resist grabbing the pale scarred tool and use him in every way he had wanted to the past year. Instead he barked about lunch and Haku rushed off.

The food had been good, Haku knew it, he had made it himself, eaten it as well, and found it agreeable. Despite that Zabuza had a sour expression all throughout lunch and even now as they were finishing dinner. It was getting unbearable.

"Zabuza-sama?"

He got a grunt of acknowledgment in response.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Haku cursed how his voice trembled, but he wouldn't help his desperate need to please his master.

"No." One, cold syllable.

"Then what is the matter Zabuza-sama? You look as if a snake has bit your ass." Zabuza chuckled at that, and decided to be honest, sort of.

"Haku?"

"Yes, Zabuza-sama?"

"Why did you hide your scars from me?"

Haku wanted to crawl into a hole now. Usually he cherished his conversations with Zabuza, but this was one he wished more than anything to not have. "I-I don't know what you mean." Haku felt the lie leave his lips like a dying Volkswagen engine's last sputter. His master had no trouble catching the lie.

"Don't lie to me!" Harsh, angry, demanding.

"I...I didn't want you to see them. I didn't want to disappoint you, Zabuza-sama."

For some strange reason those words broke his heart, both male's hearts. Haku's for having to admit his weakness to the one man he admires above all, and Zabuza's at hearing the fear, trepidation, shame, and pain in those words.

"You can never disappoint me Haku. You are the finish tool a mercenary could hope for. You are the best medic, and an excellent cook. You have done well." Zabuza kept it as factual and impersonal as possible. He couldn't have the youth realizing the reason he would never be disappointed it because he l-...that thing, those affections, that feeling, those three words he can never say.

"Thank you Zabuza-sama."

Their conversation ended there, neither knowing what to say. This led to an early night and a slightly awkward morning.

Their days had all become like this. They barely spoke and just went about things as if all was normal. Not one willing to take the words said further. Neither knowing the other felt the same way. The words couldn't be found by either male, so they suffered in silence.

Things got interesting the night Haku walked in on Zabuza releasing his sexual tension in the shower.

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, Haku, or Zabuza, cause if i did Haku and Zabuza would NOT have died...,...T-T...miss them so much :'(

Authoress Note: Here comes the Lemon, hope you like, been a while since i wrote much of anything, let alone a love scene, please review and tell me what i did right and wrong, please, i know i really, Really, REALLY rusty.

Chapter 2

"Hah, Huhn, Hewh!" Zabuza's breaths came in ragged and soaked with hot moisture as his hand did the work he wished Haku's mouth performed.

He was so concentrated on the sensations of pleasure he didn't notice the entrance of the person filling the fantasy in his mind.

"Zabuza-sama..." Haku's voice was soft and quiet, but loud enough to snap the older man from his actions and stare at the youth with horror, embarrassment, surprise, and lust all playing across his face.

Before he could react Haku's mouth was wrapped around his throbbing manhood and pleasing him with enthusiasm, just as he had been imagining moments before.

It was easy to tell the boy was almost completely inexperience, but that was no surprise, and not as bad as one would think, because what he lacked in experience he made up for in effort and enthusiasm.

Zabuza had already been near the edge and it didn't take long before he began unloading in the teenager's mouth. Unable to swallow it all it began dribbling down his chin and further down his chest, only to wash away with the water.

It had been so long that just looking at Haku Zabuza had begun to grow hard again, and he finally noticed that Haku was excited as well. He pulled the youth up firmly but gently and grabbed some towels as he half dragged Haku with him into the bed room.

He threw Haku down on the bed along with two towels. "Dry off." Haku did as he was told as Zabuza walked over to his personal small chest, opening it quickly and retrieving what he needed before returning to a semi-dry Haku.

"Are you ready for this?" Haku simply nodded his head, not trusting his voice, he knew if he spoke a word we would start begging, and there was nothing his master would detest more. He didn't want to risk this moment ending, he had dreamed about it for too long.

Without a word Zabuza slowly climbed onto the bed, drawing close to Haku and pulling him close as he dropped what he had retrieved off to their side in the dip of a cluster of bed sheets.

He started kissing Haku in earnest, not even noticing the faint tang of his earlier release on his lips. The kiss deepened gradually as Zabuza eased his hands lower and lower.

Finally his hands rested on Haku's small firm butt and he squeezed before moving to massage his soft nearly scar less thighs. Then his hand found the sensitive young member and he started to tease it with a soft touch and light pressure, just enough to send pleasure through him and increase the pleasure gathering in him, but not enough to bring him even close to the edge. Once he felt he'd teased enough he reached for that important thing, lube. He greased his fingers, knowing he would have to stretch Haku a lot before the boy could take him in that sensitive, tight, little asshole. As he had needed to for all his lovers, female and male. His family was known for their endowment and his staggering stature had only contributed.

He slowly eased one finger in as he whispered in Haku's ear. "This might hurt a little at first, but I'm saving you from more pain later, just relax and let it in." Haku just nodded and wrapped his arms around the tall man.

The moan that escaped Haku's lips once the finger invaded was almost too much for Zabuza as his member began to throb and itch for more action. Haku adjusted slowly, and Zabuza was patient, stretching him and swirling and liberally lubing before inserting a second finger, this took awhile too, Zabuza was amazed by the tightness. He couldn't wait for a third finger and just did his best to grease and prep with two. He removed them slowly and slathered his aching member and positioned himself at Haku's brown star.

"This is going to hurt, are you still sure you want this?" Zabuza gave him one last chance.

"Yes, please! Please Zabuza-sama, fuck me. I don't care if it kills me. Just fill me and screw me and hold me for the night." Haku's words were breathy and surprising, but Zabuza just chuckled and began pushing against the entrance.

Haku thought his head would explode as his body felt as if it would rip in two. Zabuza was built like a horse. His member easily as thick as Haku's forearm and about as long as well. He didn't let a single sound of pain escape him as he waited for his body to adjust.

Zabuza held still as the boy slowly relaxed around him. He may be impatient, but he didn't want to rush too much, lest the boy come to hate this or worse, hate Zabuza himself. He wanted to boy to enjoy, to wish to do this again and again.

It took a while, but Haku finally relaxed and Zabuza slowly entered the rest of the way, not all the way in, but until he felt he'd filled Haku enough, had to save something for later.

He pulled out until just the tip of his member was still inside then pushed in slowly making sure to just brush Haku's pleasure spot. This brought forth a sharp gasp and moan from the teenager. "Enjoying yourself Haku?"

"Mmmnn, yes Zabuza-sama." The answer came through breathy moans and panting.

He kept it gentle for as long as he could, but his need was growing and he knew Haku was in desperate need of release, his member nearly purple from arousal.

He began nearly impaling him and rather than soft brushed he slammed right into the perfect spot, in a mere 8 strokes Haku came roughly and loudly, moaning and nearly yelling in pleasure. He finally relaxed with a few twitches as after waves washed over him.

Zabuza wasn't finished. He pulled the boy up into his arms and continued shoving into the hungry hole. He only got in 4 stroked before he released with a growling moan and pulled the boy almost completely down on his member, but controlled himself.

He pulled out of the boy slowly and cleaned himself off with a towel and lay down next to the raven haired, exhausted, young ninja. Without thinking he began kissing each and every scar he could see in the half light of the bedroom. Haku didn't realize for the longest time, but once he did he nearly burst into tears of joy. He grabbed Zabuza's face and attacked his lips with his own. The kiss was full of what had gone unsaid for too long, and so Haku uttered only three words when it ended. "I love you."

Zabuza stared at him for what felt like eternity before he smiled softly and spoke. "I love you too, beautiful Haku."

They fell asleep with Haku resting in Zabuza's large protective arms. Dreams were forgotten in the morning, for reality was much better.

The End

hope yah enjoyed, i worked hard, and as I said I'm rusty, so don't be too harsh with me.


End file.
